


i wouldn't want to stain my coat

by unluckytortilla



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), helpful crowley (good omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckytortilla/pseuds/unluckytortilla
Summary: based on art by @dobikk on tumblr. @dobikk_ on insta.





	i wouldn't want to stain my coat

After a concerning call from Aziraphale, Crowley sped—more than he usually does—down the streets of London to Aziraphale’s flat. He ran up the narrow staircase and banged on the door. “What’s the emergency, angel? Are you alright?” Crowley yelled in the apartment, definitely loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

“Oh, yes, Crowley, do come in,” Aziraphale answered the door, and seemed perfectly fine.

After Crowley caught his breath, he asked, “Why did I just run up three flights of stairs? You look okay…”

Aziraphale frowned, “Just okay?”

With some slight hesitation, Crowley nonchalantly responded, “More than okay, beautiful even, as always.”

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said, perking right back up. Crowley gave him a confused look, as his question has yet to be answered, so he continued, “Yes, right, would you help me pierce my ears, please?”

Crowley sighed in relief, immediately falling on the couch, “Well, I would’ve picked you up some nice earrings if I knew we were doing this. And yes, I’ll help you.”

While Crowley looked on WikiHow for instructions, Aziraphale went into his stash of jewelry he had collected over the years. Most boxes contained expensive rings and pretty necklaces, but someone gave him earrings as a gift and he just had to keep them. They were a pair of small gold hoops, covered in dust from the decades of them sitting there. Aziraphale had thought about them for decades, but angels weren’t supposed to modify their human forms. This was going to be his big ‘fuck Heaven’ move.

Crowley impatiently bounced his leg up and down. Sure, he loved and would do anything for Aziraphale, but sometimes it was a pain in the ass waiting for him. There was nothing for him to do because Aziraphale had already laid out everything they needed, except for the earrings. Crowley figured he had just forgotten them or something and he would look for them later.

Aziraphale sat down, joining Crowley at the dining table. They went over all the steps and materials, but Aziraphale was still anxious. What if it didn’t look good? Will it hurt? What if it gets infected? his mind wandered, anxious of the possible answers. 

“Do you think I’ll bleed? I wouldn’t want to stain my coat,” Aziraphale took off his coat and Crowley hung it up. Aziraphale then proceeded to take of his vest and unbutton his shirt, which sat around his elbows. He kept only his undershirt on, the most bare anyone has ever seen him. Crowley turned around, started to say something, but when he took one look at Aziraphale, everything in him stopped. He couldn’t think or speak, and he certainly couldn’t move. 

“What’s wrong, dear?” Aziraphale said, perfectly aware of what he was doing to Crowley. “I didn’t want to stain anything, I hope that’s alright.”

It took a few seconds before Crowley could respond, “Yep, yep, alright it is. Perfectly okay. Don’t wanna…stain those clothes. Yes, fine. Yep.”

Crowley marked the angel’s ears of where the earrings would go, and he got the needle ready. He held it up to Aziraphale’s ear, ready to pierce it.

“Okay, three, two,” Crowley stuck the needle in Aziraphale’s ear without finishing the count down, “That wasn’t so bad, was it, angel?” Crowley pierced the other ear, without even a drop of blood touching Aziraphale’s shirt.

“One moment, dear,” Aziraphale rushed back into his room. Looking for his earrings, he went through boxes in his room. Finally, he found them and put them on in the mirror.

“Everything alright in there, angel?” Crowley waited on the couch. What was taking him so long?

Aziraphale left his room and said, “Do you like them?” He stood, his shirt still unbuttoned, in front of the window and the sunlight caused the earring to shine even more. The sun caused his skin the glow. With how Aziraphale looked, Crowley felt like he was shot with Cupid’s arrow.

“Angel, I,” Crowley wanted to say everything on his mind. He wanted to tell Aziraphale how he meant to him, how much he loved him, and how much he needed him. Instead, like the idiot he is, Crowley spat out, “I love you..your earrings! Yesss, vintage, verrry in right now.” He dragged out his words to distract from the fact that he had just confessed his love for Aziraphale.

“Exactly! Well, I better get dressed now,” Aziraphale smiled as he walked into his room, but he stopped at the door, “Oh, and I love you too.”


End file.
